


Wake-Up Call

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of the little things Alphonse could do to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wake-Up Call  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Alphonse and Edward.  
> Setting: General.  
> Summary: It was one of the little things Alphonse could do to help.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m just playing with them.  
> Notes: Written for the prompt word “Up” at Fan Flashworks.

* * *

When Alphonse Elric looked up from his book, he saw the first trace of morning light. It glimmered through the window of the farmhouse where he and his brother had stayed overnight, having traded a few minor alchemic repairs for food and lodging.

With a faint inner smile that his armor could not express, Al picked up Edward’s pocketwatch that had lain beside him all night. After noting the time, he reached over to the scarlet-wrapped bundle near the hearth, and gently shook the steel shoulder that was turned toward him.

“It’s time to get up, Brother. We have a train to catch soon.”

In response, the bundle stirred and lolled over to face him. Halfway hidden by a fringe of blond hair, equally golden eyes fluttered open to gaze up at him. Now and then, those waking eyes would hold a heaviness left over from bad dreams, and sometimes they betrayed a faint tightness from pain—especially in cold or rainy weather that troubled Ed’s automail ports. But usually, like this morning, they sparkled at seeing Al, as a drowsy smile of greeting curved beneath them.

“G’morning,” Ed mumbled sleepily, throwing off his coat to stretch limbs of flesh and metal.

With a soft chuckle, Al pushed the silver watch back across the rug to its rightful owner. “Good morning.”

Ed was somewhat possessive of his pocketwatch. His younger brother was one of the few people he would readily turn it over to—as he had done most nights since the day he earned the State Alchemist’s badge of office.

It was a simple expedient. There were not often alarm clocks in whatever place they found themselves spending the night; but Al was happy to serve that role instead. An unsleeping spirit in his armor shell, he could count off the hours, and wake Ed when it was time to rise for another day’s journey. It was one of the little things Alphonse could do to help.

Besides, it was so very worth it on the mornings like this, when his first glimpse of Brother’s face was that smile.

* * *

_© 2016 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
